wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na wzgórzu róż
|poprzedni= |następny=Szalona zagroda }} Da quella bocca dorde usciano i fiori, Ora n'escono i vermi... oh! che pietade!...W ustach co niegdyś tchnęły wonią kwiatów, Robak się lęgnie — bolesny widoku!... Piosenka neapolitańska. Było lato — parne, upalne — pora, gdy miasto się wyludnia, po ulicach wzbijają tumany kurzu, błąkają zapomniani samotnicy. Zalecono mi kąpiele słoneczne i wyjazd na wieś, gdzie mógłbym swobodnie przeprowadzić kuracyę. Niestety obowiązki, zajęcia, nie pozwalały opuszczać miasta. Musiałem więc dla uniknięcia ciekawości i natręctwa ludzi poszukać odpowiedniego miejsca w okolicach podmiejskich. Po bezskutecznych wędrówkach znalazłem wreszcie nader dogodne, ustronne, o jakie cztery kilometry od centrum ruchu. Właściwie odkryłem je całkiem przypadkowo, zapędziwszy się w swych poszukiwaniach w nieznane mi dotychczas strony. Leżało za małym laskiem, ogrodzone od gościńca głębokimi jarami, zasłonięte przed okiem przechodnia łańcuchem pagórków. Była przestronna łąka, zarosła jedwabistą trawą, pełna woni roślin pastewnych i ziół. W pośrodku stał samotnie wysoki mur z czerwonej cegły, tworząc zamknięty czworobok. Zrazu zaniepokoił mnie nieco, gdyż przypuszczałem, że zawiera we wnętrzu jakąś siedzibę, lecz oglądnąwszy go dokładnie, przekonałem się, że niema nigdzie wejścia ani otworu. Ponadto wokół nie widziałem żadnej ścieżki, żadnego utartego toru. Tylko przez pierwszych parę dni zdawało mi się, że dostrzegam świeże ślady podków końskich. Zbadałem mur w miejscu poczynania się odcisków, lecz nie zauważyłem nic szczególnego na jego powierzchni. Zresztą niebawem przestałem zwracać uwagę na tropy, gdy zatarły je deszcze, zarosły trawy. Ostatecznie uspokoił mnie zupełny w tej stronie brak choćby najmniejszej poszlaki ludzkiego życia. Ciszę mącił chyba tylko bzyk koników polnych lub daleki turkot wozu za wądołami. Mur zdawał się stykać bezpośrednio z nieboskłonem: ponad nim nie wystrzelało ani jedno drzewo, nie czernił się szczyt domu, nie kędzierzawił pióropusz dymu, wyniosłe, ceglaste ściany szły prosto w górę, wsiąkając w lazur widnokręgu. Szczęśliwy z zajęcia tak wygodnego stanowiska, poddałem się z zapałem działaniu ożywczych promieni słońca. Opierałem się plecyma o mur i w tej pozycyi siedząc na ziemi, wygrzewałem się. Wybierałem umyślnie porę obiadową, gdy energia słońca dochodzi do szczytu. Wkoło mnie roztaczały całe bogactwa swych woni zioła prażone spieką południa, zanosiły się brzękiem świerszcze. Wydzieliny rumianku, mięty, zawrotny zapach macierzanki unosiły się w rozdrganym eterze gęstemi, wązkiemi jak ciecz falami. Miałem wrażenie czegoś niemal dotykalnego... Zresztą cisza bezwietrzna, senliwa... Czasem ledwo dosłyszalne tarcie kanarkowych skrzydełek cytrynka, osypywanie się mączki z brzemiennej torebki kwiatu... Czasem gdzieś hen, daleko, w zenicie świegot skowronka, urwany odzew przepiórki... Nademną słońce czyste, bez skazy pławiło się w roztopionym złocie, wyginało łomkie brzegi tarczy połyskliwym ruchem. Ukołysany wonią ziół, uśpiony skwarem, przechylałem głowę wstecz, śledząc gorączkę chmur; goniąc oczyma za obłokami, które jak pijane zataczały po niebie nieokreślone drogi, nie śmiąc przesłonić słońca, zbyt potężnego w tej chwili; Odpychało je daleko precz nerwistym rozkurczem promieni. Wreszcie koło południa wpadałem pod wpływem upału i orgii woni w rodzaj snu, czy ekstazy. Trwała zwykle niedługo, może z kwadrans, lecz była tak upajającą, że z chęcią przedłużyłbym ją z godzinę. Zrazu nie wypełniała jej żadna konkretna wizya, po której pozostawałoby wspomnienie we formie np. obrazu, natomiast wytwarzało się wrażenie zapachu róż. — Mówię „wytwarzało się”, gdyż tak początkowo starałem się rzecz wyjaśnić. Myślałem, że róże, to tylko wytwór wewnętrzny mego przeczulonego powonienia pod wpływem ekstazy. Powoli jednak zmieniałem zapatrywanie, gdy woń róż dawała mi się uczuwać przez dni następne już wcześniej przed wspomnianem zapamiętaniem. Musiała zatem pochodzić od rzeczywistych kwiatów, które mogły róść tylko w obrębie muru. Jakoż istotnie róże pachniały silniej, ilekroć wiatr przerzucił przez jego szczyt zwiewne masy rozgrzanego powietrza. Róże kwitły poza murem. Odtąd podniecona ciekawością wyobraźnia zaczęła czynić wycieczki na niepewne w krainę najdzikszych domysłów. Może jakiś dziwak-ogrodnik zamknął się w czterech ścianach z cegły i pielęgnuje kwiaty dla pięknej fantazyi — może jakis znudzony życiem pięknoduch na poły zboczony... Przykładałem ucho, uderzałem w mur kamieniami, parę nawet cisnąłem na drugą stronę... wszystko bez skutku: nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Dałem więc spokój, upewniony, że przestrzeń po za murem jest pusta i niezamieszkana przez ludzką istotę, co najwyżej zarosła różami. Kwestya jej zawartości byłaby mnie nawet zupełnie przestała zajmować, gdyby nie pewne okoliczności, towarzyszące ekstazie, jakoteż zmiany, jakie po czasie wystąpiły w niej samej. Czwartego dnia dotknęło mnie wmieszanie się do zwykłej woni ziół i róż jeszcze innego, specyalnego zapachu. Zapewniam, że aż do rozwiązania zagadki nie miałem pojęcia o jego rodzaju, tak, żebym przy pomocy czysto normalnych, codziennych, że się tak wyrażę funkcyi powonienia w połączeniu z rozumowemi przesłankami nie mógł wyciągnąć wniosku o źródle jego pochodzenia. Tylko domyślałem się, że ów szczególny zapach, który wnęcił się pomiędzy dotychczasowe, zapewne sam musiałby być znacznie silniejszy, wyraźniejszy, lecz że w obecnem położeniu był przytłumiony i przekształcony przez inne. Do mnie dochodziła tylko wypadkowa przeróżnych woni, otrzymana przez ich wzajemną interferencyę. Stąd mimo wysiłków nie mogłem nic o niej zawyrokować: była mi obcą, nieznaną, czułem ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Równolegle z tem począł się zmieniać stan ekstatyczny południa. Pewnego dnia, gdy opity słońcem odchyliłem wstecz głowę i spojrzałem tam, gdzie się mur stykał z siwą kopułą niebios, zdało mi się, że w tejże chwili cofnęła się poza brzeg jakaś głowa. Nieokreślony strach przeszedł nawskróś całą mą istotę; wyglądało na to, że ktoś mnie bez mej wiedzy śledził przez dłuższy czas z poza muru a spostrzegłszy, żem to zauważył, szybko skrył się napowrót. Oprzytomniawszy, zacząłem sobie to tłómaczyć zwykłą wizyą, tak częstą w ekstazie, usiłowałem się uspokoić. Lecz nadaremnie: ciągle studyowałem w myśli wyraz widzianej twarzy i kształt głowy. Ukazała mi się jednak na tak krótką chwilę, że trudno było określić jej rysy. Wróciłem do domu wysoce podniecony i niecierpliwie oczekiwałem dnia następnego, pewny, że nadarzy się sposobność lepszego przyjrzenia się tajemniczemu zjawisku. Lecz nazajutrz spadł deszcz, co mnie przyprawiło o rozpacz. Zdenerwowany oczekiwaniem pogody, powitałem dopiero trzeciego dnia zbawcze słońce. Gdy rozgrzanie ziemi i roślin osiągnęło swój punkt zwrotny, znów uczułem wśród chaosu woni tę jedną, nieuchwytną, chociaż teraz już nieco dobitniej zaakcentowaną. W przekonaniu, że zjawie istotnie brak wszelkiej rzeczywistej podstawy, wytężałem wzrok i siliłem się, by zachować przytomność umysłu, chcąc w ten sposób zapobiedz jej wyłonieniu. Tymczasem słońce, róże, a może i owo coś nieznane wzięło górę, obezwładniło umysł i w samo południe ujrzałem pochyloną nademną przez zrąb muru subtelnie piękną, tym razem wyraźnie kobiecą głowę. Była jakby z mgły, zatarta, utkana z ledwo dostrzegalnych atomów; owal pociągły, szlachetny, źrenice w perłowej oprawie białek i włosy ujęte w tyle głowy w grecki węzeł, koloru oznaczyć nie mogłem, bo materya, z której zjawisko utkało swą postać, była nieokreślonej, galaretowatej barwy. Patrzyła smutno, z wyrzutem. Gdy chciałem przemówić, rozwiała się. Przez te następne dnie powtarzało się to samo, z tą różnicą, że nieznajoma powoli jakby unosiła się ponad murem w całej postaci, odziana w szatę z mgieł. Zdziwiła mnie linia jej ciała: wyglądała na siedzącą; jej drobne, arystokratyczne ręce, o bosko wydłużonych palcach zwisały bezwładnie, jakby z jakiegoś oparcia. Była tak niezwykle piękna, że wziąłem ją za uosobiony ideał mej wyobraźni, wyrzucony na zewnątrz szczególnym sposobem w stanie zachwytu. Rozkochałem się w nim do niepamięci i żyłem tylko krótkiemi, momentalnie krótkiemi, chwilami, w których mi się ukazywała. Aż razu jednego — był to już czwarty dzień z rzędu, od czasu pierwszego wyłonienia się — spostrzegłem z przerażeniem zagadkową zmianę w tej anielskiej twarzy. Jakaś ciemna jak otchłań plama wykwitła na prawem licu. Nazajutrz rozszerzyła się gwałtownie i objęła czoło. Była podobna do plam, które w jasną noc widać na tarczy księżyca: wiała z nich pustka i chłód. Niebawem wzdłuż jej alabastrowych rąk przeciągnęły się również niepokojące cienie. Śledziłem z rozpaczą niewytłómaczoną postęp tego zaniku, czy zaćmienia, świetlanej wizyi. Zmiany te posuwały się równoległe z przekształceniami w jakości owej specyalnej woni, o której wspominałem już parokrotnie. Nie powiem, że ta ostatnia nabierała intenzywności, bo wtedy być może odrazu byłbym odgadł jej genezę, ile raczej nabierała coraz to odmienniejszego zabarwienia. Ta właśnie równoległość obu zmian naprowadziła na wniosek o ich wzajemnej zależności, przyczem powziąłem podejrzenie, iż wchodzi tu w grę mój anormalnie rozwinięty zmysł węchu. Pod tym względem należałem do wyjątków. Wszystkie jednak niezwykłe zdolności me w tym kierunku zdradzałem li tylko w chwili silnego podniecenia, zdenerwowania itp. Kiedyindziej węch mój w niczem nie oddalał się od przeciętnego zakresu. Dodać należy, że zawsze w takich wypadkach wyglądałem nieco anormalnie, chociaż przeważnie byłem najzupełniej przytomny. Wiedząc o tej mej właściwości, podrażniono mnie raz umyślnie podczas konwersacyi, toczącej się w jadalni. Pani domu postawiła tymczasem na stole w salonie wspaniałą wazę na kwiaty, której dotąd nie widziałem, gdyż była świeżo sprowadzona. Wazy absolutnie ani ja, ani nikt inny z gości dostrzedz nie mógł, bo salon znajdował się aż w trzecim pokoju, na lewo. Ponadto pozamykano drzwi tak, że żaden z obecnych stanowczo nie wyczuwał najmniejszego śladu jakiejkolwiek woni. Po chwili ukazała się pani W. i z uśmiechem zwracając się do mnie, zapytała: — Jakżeż podoba się panu mój nowy nabytek? — Czy myśli pani o wazonie w salonie? — Oczywiście. — Istotnie prześliczny. I dokładnie opisałem jego kształt. Był w formie rozgwiazdy ośmioramiennej, inkrustowany po krajach koralem. Nie omieszkałem wyszczególnić kwiatów w nim umieszczonych, jakoteż gustownego ornamentu, w którym je ułożono. Drogocenne naczynie napełniono wonną esencyą dla ułatwienia mi zadania. Innym razem podstępnie podniecono mnie trochę szampanem, poczem kazano odgadywać dwanaście różnych przedmiotów, pochowanych w szkatułkach i skropionych jakimś wonnym olejkiem. Próba udała się wybornie; wymieniłem po kolei wszystkie bez zająknienia. Swoją drogą unikałem podobnych eksperymentów, bo po każdym doznawałem niezmiernego znużenia i nerwobólów. Chociaż proces, jaki zachodził u mnie przy wspomnianych doświadczeniach, był zapewne bardzo złożony, starałem się przecież choć w głównych zarysach ująć jego istotę. Że z woni ciała mogłem wnioskować o jego kształcie, położeniu, może nawet i ruchach — to zdaje się było wynikiem całego splotu fizyologicznych zajść. Każdy punkt ciała wysyłał woń o specyalnem, poniekąd zindywidualizowanem zabarwieniu, wywołując odpowiednią podnietę w mych ośrodkach węchowych. Jeśli woń pojmiemy jako ruch cząstek eteru, podobny do ruchu fal światła, ciepła itd., to sprawa przedstawi się jasno. Suma podrażnień, rozlokowanych na korze mózgowej odpowiednio do ich źródła, dawała wrażenie całości a tą drogą podziemnej komunikacyi przerabiała się na takąż sumę podrażnień wzrokowych i przenosiła na ośrodki optyczne, wytwarzając obraz wewnętrzny. Skutkiem szczególnej, być może mnie tylko właściwej wrażliwości centrów węchu i wzroku, istniała tu prawdopodobnie bardzo ścisła korelacya obu zmysłów. Najdrobniejsze przemiany w jednym znachodziły natychmiastowy oddźwięk w drugim: ośrodki jakby udzielały sobie swych senzacyi, zarażając się niemi nawzajem. Współdziałała też zapewne spotęgowana niebywale subtelna pamięć, która po doznaniu szeregu podrażnień węchowych w lot przypominała mi odpowiadający jej szereg wzrokowy, znała wszelkie możliwe, wzajemne ich kombinacye i skojarzenia. Może nawet jak genialny znawca tonów z kilku zasadniczych motywów dogrywa całokształt symfonii, domyślała się z zaczątków reszty. Nigdy nie mogłem twierdzić, że ciało „widzę” w zwykłem znaczeniu tego słowa. Jeśli przecież używałem tego wyrażenia, mówiłem tylko przenośnie lub też występowała wtedy w swej roli wyobraźnia, projekcyonując obraz na zewnątrz. Jeśli atoli woń nie jest falą, lecz powstaje wskutek odrywania się cząstek ciała, to widocznie odbywa się ono symetrycznie, stosownie do kształtu i rodzaju przedmiotu, lub też umiałem uporządkować bezładny chaos podrażnień, idąc przy patrzeniu drogą wsteczną ku źródłu woni. — Przy obu teoryach jej istoty nie wykluczałem bynajmniej bezpośredniego działania na wyobraźnię i centra rozumujące, bez poprzedniej transpozycyi na obraz wzrokowy. Jak daleko sięgały me zdolności optyczno-osfrantyczne, sam nie wiedziałem. — Może i wydoskonaliły się z wiekiem, chociaż wcale do tego nie przykładałem wagi. W każdym razie one to właśnie skłoniły mnie do przypuszczenia, że i poza wizyą pięknej pani kryją się w istocie rzeczy ich odruchy. Nieodwołalnie zdecydowałem się na przekroczenie muru; tylko obręb nim objęty mógł mi dać upragnione rozwiązanie ciemnej sprawy. Nazajutrz po powzięciu postanowienia przyszedłem wcześniej nad ranem ze sznurową drabinką, zaopatrzoną u końca dwoma haczkami. Zarzuciwszy ten ruchomy pomost na szczyt muru, wdrapałem się nań z kolei sam. Był szeroki na metr, że wygodnie stanąłem na blankach. Pyszny widok uderzył me oczy po spojrzeniu w dół. Przestrzeń w obrębie muru piętrzyła się we wschodniej stronie kształtem wzgórza zarosłego w całej swej rozciągłości różami. W części południowej obniżonej, wznosiła się wytworna, parterowa willa. Klomby pełne kwiatów, zaciszne aleje, kobierce trawników, inspekty, cieplarnia — wypełniały resztę w całość marzennie uroczą. Przeszedłem mur wzdłuż pod kątem prostym aż do węgła, szukając miejsca do opuszczenia się na drugą stronę. Na sąsiedniej ścianie od wnętrza dostrzegłem coś w rodzaju drzwi: więc było wejście, lecz zręcznie zamaskowane od zewnątrz. Tu zesunąłem się po drabinie na dół... Stałem naprzeciw gościnnie otwartych podwoi willi. Znać wszystkie drzwi były rozwarte na przestrzał, bo daleko na drugim końcu, poprzez otwór krwawiły róże z ogrodu. Zanurzyłem się w chłód pokoi. Zaraz u wstępu olśnił mię przepych. Urządzenie było stylowe, w guście średniowiecznym. Duże, gotyckie okna osadzone we framugach, mahoniowe krzesła z wysokiemi poręczami, ciężkie opony z aksamitu. Sale wielkie, wysoko sklepione; ze stropu podpartego arkadami zwisały kosztowne lampy olejne. Przeważał ton ciemno-amarantowy. Ta barwa spływała od brokatowych obić ścian, nie tchnęły porozścielane wszędzie kobierce. Witraże w komnacie, zdaje się przeznaczonej na salon, wcedzały w jej wnętrze różnobarwną rozetę, która rozwachlarzała się, jak tarcza na małych kością słoniową wykładanych organach. Klawiatura była otwarta. W srebrnych, kształtem kielicha rozwartych ramionach kandelabrów, tkwiły do połowy nadpalone świece, wkoło obsiadły je grube, łzawe grzyby, stężałe w białe stygmaty bólu: płacz gromnic. Przeszedłem kolejno wszystkie pokoje. Wnętrze robiło wrażenie w pełnym toku przeciętego życia, momentalnego zastanowienia się: jak w baśni o śpiącej królewnie — brakowało, zda się, tylko pocałunku młodego królewicza, by znowu w ruch wprawić zaklęty snem pałac. Nawet czas stanął: zegary zdawna snać nie nakręcane, milczały głucho. Spojrzałem na swój: wskazywał jedenastą rano. Znużony, wróciłem do sypialni. Nie wiem, czemu tu właśnie zapragnąłem odpocząć. Zapewne dlatego, że tu jeszcze najwięcej zastałem śladów przerwanego życia. Usiadłem w fotelu, machinalnie biorąc do ręki jasną, kobiecą narzutkę, którą tam ktoś porzucił. Na posadzce, kilka kroków odemnie leżała chusteczka z koronek, podniosłem ją: doszła mnie delikatna woń perfumy. Może tej z flakonu na kominku? Podszedłem — był rzeczywiście napełniony do połowy jakimś płynem. Wylałem parę kropel na dłoń i syknąłem, jak poparzony. Czyżby trucizna? Wróciłem na fotel, nie wypuszczając z ręki narzutki. Byłem senny, oszołomiony atmosferą domu, działała narkotycznie jak napój z dawnych, baśniowych czasów. Oparłem głowę o poręcz fotelu i zadrzemałem... Owładnęło mną uczucie zadomowienia się, wejścia w duszę mieszkania. Każdy przedmiot prawie szeptał mi tajne swe dzieje, zwierzał historyę miejsca. Przed oczyma memi zaczęła się rozgrywać jakaś mimiczna fecya bez słów, bez dźwięków. Naraz rozsunęła się kotara od sąsiedniej sali i do pokoju weszła ona — piękna, jak zawsze i jak zawsze smutna. Była wzburzona. Gwałtownym ruchem zdjęła atłasową narzutkę, okrywającą jej boskie ramionia i rzuciła ją na fotel, na którym siedziałem. Z wyrzutem zwróciła się w stronę, skąd przyszła; poruszenia ust wskazywały na to, że z kimś rozmawia, z kimś, co stał u wejścia. Lecz nie widziałem nikogo. Rozmowa przybierała widocznie coraz drażliwszy charakter. Ruchy jej nabrały odcienia rozpaczy; widać gniew nie pomógł — uciekła się do prośby. Wyciągnęła błagalnie swe cudne ręce i objęła niemi czyjąś szyję; lecz ręce odpadły pod brutalnem odepchnięciem. Więc rzuciła się kornie na kolana. Lecz oczy zdradzały beznadziejną rozpacz: nie wysłuchano jej. Wtem porwała się, jak śmiertelnie raniona i całem ciałem rzuciła naprzód; ręce, chcąc kogoś zatrzymać natrafiły na próżnię i upadła bezwładnie na posadzkę... Minęła długa chwila. Wreszcie ociężale, z wysiłkiem dźwignęła się i podeszła do kominka. Z dłoni wysunęła się koronkowa chusteczka w miejscu, gdzie ją podniosłem. Była w tej chwili odwrócona do mnie plecyma, że nie mogłem poznać z ruchu rąk, co robi. Gdy zbliżyła się z kolei ku oknu, oczy jej świeciły suchym, szklanym wyrazem. Patrzyła na coś na palcu z rozdzierającym uśmiechem: opuszczona. Przestała się uśmiechać i krokiem powolnym, krokiem dogarezzy wyszła z pokoju. Jeszcze raz mignęła jej królewska postać tam u drzwi ogrodowych, zalśniła szafirowa strzała we włosach i znikła wśród róż. Obudziłem się. W oczy uderzył mnie silny blask. Był to refleks od szklanych ścian pomarańczarni, który przeszywszy okno pokoju, dosięgnął mnie w półmroku. Spuściłem wzrok ku dołowi i zauważyłem, że wciąż jeszcze mam w ręku narzutkę. Począłem się jej przyglądać ciekawie: — Więc to był punkt wyjścia... Stąd zaczęła się retrospekcya... Aha! prawda — też chusteczka. Punkty wytyczne. No i ona... naturalnie — i wszystko, co dotyczyły jej osoby. Lecz kim była ta postać druga, niewidzialna ? Mężczyzną niezawodnie... Przypomniały mi się odciski kopyt widziane pierwszego dnia. Poczynały się właśnie w tem miejscu muru, gdzie było zakryte wejście. — Zatem to było wtedy... Może nawet parę chwil przed mem przybyciem... Policzyłem dnie: od czasu rozpoczęcia słonecznej kuracyi upłynęło 7 dni. Popatrzyłem na kalendarz, stojący na biurku; nakręcono go raz ostatni 28 lipca, daty zgadzały się. Opuściłem fotel i podążyłem w kierunku, w którym znikła. Po przejściu dwóch pokoi znalazłem się w ogrodzie u stóp różanego wzgórza. Wstępywało ku szczytowi w paru kolistych kondygnacyach, wyraźnie odciętych chodnikami, które okrążały je ślimakiem na każdym etapie. Z bijącem sercem zacząłem wspinać się na wierzchołek. Po drodze mijałem róże rozkwitłe w całej krasie, zionące upojną wonią z głębi zwojów, przechodziłem obojętnie koło posągów dłuta pierwszorzędnych rzeźbiarzy, umieszczonych u wstępu do nowego skrętu serpentyny. Na ścieżce, okręcającej przedostatnim pierścieniem pagórek przystanąłem, zapuszczając niecierpliwe spojrzenie na szczyt od dołu prawie zakryty na głucho gęstwą róż. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, że jak przedmurzem okalały naturalną altaną z krzewów mirtu. W trzech jej ścianach powycinano otwory w kształcie okien, obciągnięte po brzegach błękitną ramą barwinku. Głęboka zieleń chłodnika zestrajała się harmonijnie z purpurą otoczenia. Gdy zachwycony arcydziełem sztuki ogrodniczej zachodziłem ku wejściu do altany, nagle zajrzawszy dokładniej w najbliższe z okien, zadrżałem... W ramach mirtu zarysowały się plecy i głowa kobiety. Krucze włosy były uczesane w grecki węzeł, szyję ujmował wysoki kołnierz białej, kaszmirowej sukni à la Marya Stuart. Twarzy stąd nie widziałem, gdyż była odwrócona w przeciwną stronę. Lekkie przechylenie wstecz smukłej kibici nadawało jej wygląd rozkosznego marzenia, zapatrzenia się w dal, cichej kontemplacyi południa. Nie chcąc przerywać, wstrzymałem się ośmielony... Gdy jednak przez dłuższy czas nie poruszyła się z miejsca, przemogłem się i przebywszy ostatni przegób wężownicy, stanąłem we wnętrzu altany. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę nieznajomej wydarło mi z piersi okrzyk zgrozy. Na tle mirtów, wciśnięte w szerokie, trzcinowe krzesło z poręczami, siedziały zwłoki młodej kobiety w stadyum najwyższego rozkładu. Twarz o szlachetnym, podłużnym owalu przedrążyły wstrętne, wygniłe jamy. Na strupieszałym palcu lewej ręki, zwisłej z poręczy krzesła, rozrzucał mokre blaski szmaragdowy sygnet. Był otwarty; odchylone wieczko ukazywało wgłębienie wielkości naparstka: wnętrze było puste... Dościgało południe. Rozżarzona cisza skwaru sączyła wokół leniwy napój omdlenia, pętała mózg, omotywała wolę. Ze wszech stron zionęły gorączką jakieś olbrzymie pracowite dusze... wstrzykiwały fale ognia opętane tłocznie. Jakieś straszne, spiekłe usta rozchyliły czarne wargi i pragną, pragną, pragną... Szaleją róże, purpurowe róże... A wśród orgii róż, wśród rozpusty róż ta duszna, trupia woń... Przypisy Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Na wzgórzu róż Kategoria:Literatura polskiego dwudziestolecia międzywojennego